muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Street Gang
Street Gang: The Complete History of Sesame Street is a narrative non-fiction book written by former TV Guide editor Michael Davis. The 384-page hardcover book focuses on the development and rise of Sesame Street as an influential children's show and pop culture staple. The project was first announced in passing in trade journals in March 2006; one such article claimed that "a dozen of New York’s top publishers were eager to get their hands this week on the story of how Sesame Street emerged as the iconic program that shaped the minds of countless kiddies around the globe.""Henson’s Furry Tales in Book Form", Broadcasting & Cable, March 12, 2006 The book was released by Viking Press in December 2008, coinciding with the 40th anniversary of Sesame Street. Author Michael Davis has confirmed that the book is the result of completing more than 200 interviews over the course of five years. Personal communication, M. Davis and S. Hanson. March 1, 2008. The book's back cover features an endorsement by puppeteer Frank Oz, who says: Interviewees Marty Arnold, Nick Aronson, Martin Baker, Lou Berger, Dr. Lewis Bernstein, Frank Biondo, Linda Bove, Molly Boylan, Fran Brill, Bernie Brillstein, David V. B. Britt, Alice Cahn, Dave Campbell, Christopher Cerf, Peggy Charren, Dr. Milton Chen, George Clash, Gladys Clash, Kevin Clash, Bob Colleary, Jill Colley, Judy Collins, Pat Collins, Joan Ganz Cooney, Mike Dann, Jim Day, Emilio Delgado, Cynthia P. Deutsch, Danny Epstein, Jason Epstein, Bonnie Erickson, Susan Erion, Annie Evans, Karen Falk, Judy Freudberg, Amy Friedman, Julian Ganz, Brian Garfield, Tony Geiss, Arthur Gelb, Dave Goelz, Linda Gottlieb, Louis L. Gould, Pam Green, Karen Gruenberg, Robert Hatch, Richard D. Heffner, Brian Henson, Cheryl Henson, Jane Henson, Don Hewitt, Jane Hunt, Kate Hunt, Al Hyslop, Eric Jacobson, Jim Jinkins, Brown Johnson, James Earl Jones, Jerry Juhl, Chloe Kimball, Emily Kingsley, Gary Knell, David Lazer, Sharon Lerner, Gerry Lesser, Loretta Long, Joan Lufrano, Sonia Manzano, Ted May, Joey Mazzarino, Mac McGarry, Bob McGrath, Alan Menken, Lloyd Morrisett, Mary Morrisett, Annie Moss, Jerry Nelson, Arthur Novell, Rosie O'Donnell, Roscoe Orman, Sarah Morrisett Otley, Frank Oz, Pete Peterson, Nick Raposo, Alaina Reed, Marty Robinson, Charles Rosen, David Rudman, Diane Sawyer, Josh Selig, Craig Shemin, Arlene Sherman, Cathy Short, Fred Silverman, Lisa Simon, Dulcy Singer, Liz Smith, Caroll Spinney, Norman Stiles, Beverly Stone, Jon Stone, Polly Stone, Stuart Sucherman, John Tartaglia, David Tatum, James Taylor, Rosemarie Truglio, Tom Whedon, Steve Whitmire, Caroly Wilcox, Mo Willems, Vanessa Williams,Norton Wright, and Janet Wolf. Audio book Viking Press originally published the book on December 26, 2008, while Listen & Live Audio released an audio version of the book narrated by Caroll Spinney on the same day.Caroll Spinney to Narrate "Street Gang" Audiobook. October 22, 2008. The nine-hour reading was released as a 7-disc CD set and as a digital download. The reading was originally advertised to have been unabridged, however the final product has been slightly abridged. Recording for the project occurred in early November 2008 at a studio in Manhattan. The audiobook also features an exclusive hour-long interview of Caroll Spinney by author Michael Davis on the final disc in the set. The interview was also made available as a standalone audio download from Listen & Live's online storeAuthor Michael Davis with Narrator Caroll Spinney A library edition of the audiobook will be available in Fall 2009, containing the unabridged version read by Spinney.MuppetCast #126 at the 1:15:30 mark Second edition A second edition of the book is planned for paperback release on October 27, 2009. The second edition will fix needed errors (Davis hired an independent fact checker)Personal communication, M. Davis and S. Hanson. and will feature an additional chapter covering the casting of Roscoe Orman as the show's third Gordon, among other topics.StreetGangBook.com - Extra Chapter An excerpt of the forthcoming chapter can be read on the official Street Gang website, StreetGangBook.com. Events & Publicity * On December 6, 2008, actor Denis Leary appeared on NPR's Wait Wait...Don't Tell Me and fielded three trivia questions taken from the book. NPC.org - Wait, Wait... Don't Tell Me * Michael Davis was interviewed in a January 2, 2009 Associated Press video, released on YouTube. * Michael Davis appeared on NPR's The Diane Rehm Show on January 6, 2009 to talk about the book."11:00 Michael Davis "Street Gang" (Penguin)", The Diane Rehm Show, January 6, 2009. * On January 5, 2009, Michael Davis, Caroll Spinney, Roscoe Orman, and Christopher Cerf appeared at the Barnes & Noble in Lincoln Triangle, New York, NY for a promotional appearance and book-signing. Oscar the Grouch made a cameo appearance during a portion of the group's presentation. Sonia Manzano was also present in the audience and chimed in during the Q&A session.Time Out New York * Michael Davis appeared at the National Press Club in Washington, DC on January 6, 2009 to talk about the book.Author Describes History of Sesame Street, January 7, 2009 * Michael Davis appeared at the Harvard Bookstore (Harvard University; Boston, MA) on January 8, 2009; Greetings & Readings (Baltimore, MD) on January 10, 2009; the University of Pennsylvania (Barnes & Noble; Philadelphia, PA) on January 27, 2009; the Gershman Y (Philadelphia, PA) on January 28, 2009; and Books by the Bay (Lewes, DE) and Browseabout Books (Rehobeth Beach, DE) on February 18, 2009; Regulator Bookshop (Durham, NC) on April 24, 2009; Barnes & Noble (Huntersville, NC) on April 25, 2009; Atlanta Fulton County Library (Atlanta, GA) on April 27, 2009; Books and Books (Coral Gables, FL) on April 29, 2009; and Inkwood Books (Tampa, FL) on April 30, 2009. Davis is also scheduled to appear at Sarasota New & Books (Sarasota, FL) on May 1, 2009; Touro Synagogue (Newport, RI) on May 31, 2009; Books on the Square (Providence, RI) on August 15, 2009; and Doylestown Bookshop (Doylestown, PA) on September 12, 2009.Tour Dates and Cities for Michael DavisMichael Davis Appearances * C-SPAN 2 program Book TV aired a program on January 24, 2009 (10:00pm), featuring a 90-minute discussion with Michael Davis. Dorian T., "Book TV - Street Gang, ''Book-TV, January 22, 2009. * Michael Davis hosted Sesame Street at 40: A Night of Celebration with the Legendary Cast on January 30, 2009 at William Patterson University in Wayne, New Jersey. The panel discussion featured Frank Oz, Kevin Clash, Caroll Spinney, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Marty Robinson, Fran Brill, and Tony Geiss. * Michael Davis and Roscoe Orman appeared on Oprah & Friends Radio with Dr. Mehmet Oz (XM-Sirius Radio Channel 195) on February 18, 2009 to promote the book and discuss parenting and children's television. Reviews ::- Craig Wilson, USA TODAYCraig Wilson. 'Sesame Street' is 40 but young at heart USA TODAY ::- Drew Toal, Time Out New YorkDrew Toal. Street Gang: Book Review Time Out New York ::- James Panero, New York TimesJames Panero. Brought to You by the Letter S New York Times. ::- Alex Altman, TIMEAlex Altman. The History of Sesame Street TIME. December 29, 2008. ::- BooklistBooklist review, on Street Gang press site. ::- Diana Wagman, Los Angeles Times''Diana Wagman. Book Review: 'Street Gang' by Michael Davis. January 8, 2009. ::- Nick Gillespie, ''The Washington Post''Nick Gillespie, "ABCs & 123s on TV", ''The Washington Post, January 25, 2009, Page BW08. Sources External links * StreetGangBook.com - Official Website ;Reviews * Associated Press * Los Angeles Times * New York Times * TIME Magazine * Time Out New York * ToughPigs * School Library Journal Category:Non-fiction Books Category:Sesame Street Behind the Scenes